A charge may form within a transistor structure during operation of the transistor, based on the capacitance of the structure, for example. With some transistors, such as with some junction-field-effect transistor (JFET) devices, regions of electric charge may develop within the devices when the arrangement of the device structure includes elements arranged such that they have a capacitive result. For example, a charge may develop between the gate and the drain or the gate and the source of the transistor device.
A charge formed within the transistor device may have undesirable effects, particularly as the charge increases in magnitude. For example, a larger charge between the gate and the drain may slow the device switching times. Additionally, when the ratio of the electric charge between the gate-to-drain and the gate-to-source becomes too large, the device may be triggered to turn on unexpectedly. Thus, the performance of the transistor device may be limited based on accumulating charge within the device.